My bloody prince
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: What happens when a normal girl and her aunt visit an unknown kingdom and meet two possesive princes? The truth,fighting, and occasional ushishishi. BEL X OC!
1. First meeting

**Alex: Anyway I hope you guys like my bel story so please enjoy the first chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

Once upon a time in a land far way there was a castle, in the castle lived-

" Auntie can't you just tell me where were going instead of putting it into storybook form?" I asked slightly groaning. My Aunt Katherine sighed and looked at me, a stern look in her green eyes.

" Eden you can at least let me tell you stories now and then. So I thought why not tell you where were going like a story" she told me smiling her trademark smile. I sighed and brushed my dark hair from my eyes. My names Eden Leon and as of the moment of with my carefree of an aunt only god knows where in Italy.

Originally I thought I was going to spend the day by myself but according to my aunt no. Today's my birthday if your wondering and I'm 5 today, not that my birthday is anything special. My older sister is the one who gets showered with more gifts then I. But enough of my family back to the matter at hand.

" Really Eden you should smile more, you look like your getting wrinkles and you only five" Auntie said tapping my forehead lightly. I pouted a bit but smiled at her, she's the only one I really like in my family.

" There's that smile" Auntie smile her green eyes shinning in delight. I nodded but squirmed in my seat.

" Auntie I understand it was important to come, but did I really have to wear a dress?" I asked frowned at the end. I personally hate wearing dress's and the wedgie I always get when I sit in these stupid things. Aunt Katherine before we left my house forced me into a pink Lolita dress with white flats with a pink ribbon circling up my legs, to top if off she tied a pink ribbon in my dark brown hair. After the ordeal of the dress issue my room was trashed big time. Mainly from me running away in terror at the sight of the putrid thing.

" Of course you do, were seeing royalty today" she told me as the car suddenly came to a stop. Royalty?

I fallowed Auntie out of the car and my eyes widened at the sight of a grand white castle before us.

It was surrounded in the middle of a huge forest that spread forever. Or, at least that's what it seemed to me.

" Come on Eden" Aunt Katherine said beckoning me over. In my looking around I saw she already at the front of he entrance to the castle where a man and women stood.

I took off running to her, as I got closer the two people in front of me looked like a king and queen.

" Eden these are my good friends, king Invidia and Queen Aphrodite" she told me. I almost snickered at the queens name but held it in. Named after the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. To me she looks nothing like the Greek goddess herself should look like, but that was my opinion. She had long flowing blonde hair that looked dull with blue eyes that didn't shine and had a content smile on her face. Not to mention she was skinny as a stick. I bet she was wearing a corset.

The king was chubby dude with thick brown hair, with dark brown eyes. A gold crown nestled on his head he smiled at me. I smiled back and shyly hid behind aunt Katherine.

" Nice to meet you" I replied. They both chuckled.

" Shy girl she is like you told us Katherine." Invidia said looking at auntie. " The pleasure is all mine madam Eden" he said with smile on his face. I nodded as Aphrodite reached out her hand to me. I hesitated and looked at auntie, she nodded. I took her hand and almost flinched back, her hand was right cold. Not to mention pale.

" I'm sure, you'd love to see the courtyard, my son is back there his name is Rasiel" she told me her smile extending further. I just kept quiet.

" What about Belphegor?" Auntie asked with a fixed expression. The smiles of the king and queen vanished in distaste.

" Don't know where that child is but most likely fighting with his brother again" Invidia told her. She nodded but the look on her face told me aunt Katherine was displeased. It was a look I knew well. She often gave the same look to my parents when they'd give something to my sister. Or, whenever my sister did something good in school or what not.

" Come along Eden" Aphrodite said. Before I could look back at auntie I was hauled away by the queen.

I fallowed her into the courtyard where along the way I would see royal guards patrolling or servants attending to their duties. They would bow to her and give me a knowing smile.

It's as if they know something I don't know, I shook my head of those thoughts. It's just a simple visit nothing more.

Upon getting closer to the courtyard I faintly heard yells of arguing boys. And sure enough there they were. Two little blonde boys who looked to be twins were rolling around on the ground trying to choke the other one. One boy wore a black dress shirt the other wore a white one, the oddest thing was their bangs covered their eyes. No matter how much they moved about, you couldn't see their eyes. They both pulled out some knives when choking each other didn't work.

Ok, all we need now is a giant hole and for one of the twins to shout out " this is Sparta!" and kick the other one in the hole.

Actually I'd probably pay to see that.

" That's quite enough Belphegor!" Aphrodite shouted. She sent a glare to the boy in the white dress shirt. The two boys stopped their fighting and looked at her. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear.

Her smile returned as she pushed me forward, I almost tripped cause that's how hard she pushed me.

" Now be nice to this girl she's here to visit you two. I'll come back later to check on you three. Behave Belphegor" she said cheerfully but then turned dark and cold at the end. She trotted off away to see my aunt again with her but wagging back and forth like a ducks.

" Ushishi"

" Shesheshe"

I turned to face the boys and they smiled mega creepy smiles at me. There laughs didn't help much either.

" So, what are you names?" I asked as I walked closer to them.

" Rasiel" the boy in the black shirt said.

" Belphegor but you can call me Bel" the boy in the white said. I nodded as I now noticed tiara's on their heads. I held the urge to laugh in, I thought only princess's wore tiara's?

" My names Eden Leon, nice to meet you" I told them. They nodded as they began scooping me out now.

Both circling me like prey, one word the hell!

" Why are you circling me like I'm your prey?" I asked getting irritated.

" Our parents told us about you, they said I was supposed to marry you" Rasiel said laughing that creepy laugh of his. I blinked a few times processing what he just said.

" What! I will not marry you" I cried confused. Bel laughed.

" Shishi, if you won't marry him, look's like it'll be me that marries the princess" Bel said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to him. Rasiel frowned as he grabbed my other hand and tugged me to him.

" Don't think you will Bel. She's mine!" he hissed at him. The two twins even though I couldn't see it, were glaring at each other.

They then began tugging me back and forth like tug of war. Some first meeting my mind screamed!

Let's hope I never meet these two weirdo's again. Sadly the universe hates me.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So what'd ya think of the first chapter? Took me awhile to think of Bel and Rasiel's parent's names, Invidia means envy in Italian if anyone's wondering. Basically there my own image of his parents, so please review.**


	2. FREEDOM

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: FREEDOM!**

**Eden's pov**

As you can probably guess I didn't take to being tugged back and forth by the twins. The end result was me pulling out their grasps and running away. Shouting that I wouldn't marry either of them. Of, course they didn't want to give up and gave chase.

So basically our time together was a game of cat and mouse, and when I saw my aunt. I was really happy cause god answered my prayer!

" Auntie" I cried hugging her. But, then hid behind her she chuckled and patted my head.

" Time to go before your mom has a panic attack as to why were late getting home" she said. I nodded, not like she'll care I thought frowning. But, the stupid princes took my frown the wrong way.

" Fino alla prossima volta la mia principessa" Rasiel smiled kissing my hand.

My eyes widened and I pulled my hand away quickly, my face heating up.

" Addio mi principessa, shishi" Bel smiled laughing at the end. I just glared at them as aunt Katherine and I walked back out to the car. Once in I turned to her.

" Ok, so Rasiel said he was gonna marry me! What's up with that!" I shouted still confused. Auntie sighed but looked ahead as she drove, we were far down the road as she pulled over she had a sad look on her face.

" I'm sorry Eden, I've known Invidia and Aphrodite for a while and they asked about you and your sister" she started. I cocked my head to the side, why'd they ask for me and my sister?

" I've always had the best intentions for you even if your parents didn't, seeing as Rosa got more attention, I just told them about you" she continued her green eyes shining in the dimming sun.

" And?" I asked still confused.

" They said you'd make a fine queen one day and decided on a arrange marriage between Rasiel and you" she finished closing her eyes. My eyes widened, how could they do that!

Now, that I think about it that's why the guards and servants were giving me knowing looks. They knew too, I clenched my fists tight.

" But, I don't want to marry him or Belphegor for that matter!" I shouted tears coming. If I do wanna marry one day I want it to be outta love. Not, because we had too.

"So che mio nipote lo so, ti prego perdonami. Non pensavo che avrebbero fatto questo, ho avuto voce in capitolo." Auntie whispered in our native language. She hugged me close and wiped my tears from my face. From then on I didn't know how my future would be. One things' for sure, I didn't like it.

**3 years later Eden's pov**

Three years have gone and passed since I met the weird princes. On occasion I would have to visit them. But, they would never visit me, which is good anyway cause I didn't want to see them. The same thing would happen each time I'd visit, Queen Aphrodite would hug me till I couldn't breath. King Invidia would smile and nod at me, at which I would have to curtsy and show respect.

Damn dress's to hell was my initial thought each time I did so. Thereafter I would go see Rasiel and Bel wherever they were. Either in the castle or outside, and a full out battle would begin.

Mainly just keep away, each time I'd get made and join in the fight. So in the end we were all had dirt and our clothes ripped a bit.

Other then that life is good, despite my future arrangements. Today I was in the kitchen doing my homework when aunt Katherine walked in. She looked sad, her green eyes shining with tears.

" Auntie, what's wrong?" I asked getting up and running to her. She shook her head and sat down.

" Invidia and Aphrodite are dead, everyone in the castle was killed including Rasiel and Bel" she said a couple tears going down her face. My eyes widened in shock but a smile soon crossed my face.

" That means I won't have to marry either of the twins, yes!" I shouted jumping up and down in joy. That joy was wiped away when auntie glared at me.

" Eden, they were my friends" she said sternly. My smile faded and I nodded.

" Sorry auntie" I whispered.

" What'd ya do to auntie" My older sister Rosa cried. I turned around but get to be pushed to the side by my raven haired sister.

" Nothing, her friends died was all" I told her putting my hands on my hips. Rosa glared at me and pushed out of the kitchen.

" They you should comfort her and not cheer that he friends are dead. I swear your morbid and cruel Eden" she hissed retreating to aunt Katherine. I glared at her as I sauntered off to my room.

I slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed laughing in sheer glee.

" I don't have to marry those princes" I laughed nuzzling my head into my pillow. Still laughing I turned over and starred up at the ceiling, thinking on what my sister said. I frowned and clenched my fists.

Morbid, and cruel. Heh, that's what kids at school call me. Sadist, freak, even the teachers talk about me behind my back. I overheard them say their was something wrong with me.

I closed my eyes and gripped my head, I'll show them one day. My parents want me to have some boring job somewhere. I know it, I overheard them talking as well just like my teachers.

" There's something wrong with Eden, it's not natural" my mother said. My father sighed.

" I know, will send her away when she's old enough" he said.

I growled at those words, it's always Rosa this, Rosa that. Eden be nice to her, or Eden go to your room, for something she did!

She's the sweet little angel that was always meant to be.

I'm a demons spawn that's morbid in many way. I covered my head with my blanket and cried silent tears. Only auntie ever loved me, and that will always stay the same now and forever. But I will show my family and all my classmates and old teacher that I mean business I thought a evil smile crossing my face.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully this was a good chapter, ya get a little depth into Eden's life and ect so please review. Anyway here are the translations:**

**fino alla prossima volta la mia principessa: **_until next my princess_

**Addio mi principessa: **_Goodbye, my princes._

**So che mio nipote lo so, ti prego perdonami. Non pensavo che avrebbero fatto questo, ho avuto voce in capitolo: **_I know my niece I know, please forgive me. I didn't think they'd do that. I had no say._

**Hopefully my translations are correct, if not please someone tell me and give me the right translations, thank you.**


	3. My choice

**Alex: Here's chapter three, so enjoy, you readers will see just how morbid Eden really is in this chapter.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: My choice**

I've always liked knives, the way there sharp curved edges go, the glint it goes to it when the light hits it. I began liking knives when I was four, ever since then I've been a tad obsessed. I like any kind of knife, kitchen knives, butcher knives, even the plastic knives at school. Even if they don't cause any damage what so ever. But, my favorite kind of knives are small throwing knives.

At school if you were a new student and looked over at me, you'd see me playing with a plastic knife by myself. I'd have a couple with me and practice tossing them about, sadly they were light as a feather. So aiming at stuff wouldn't work that well. In the course of me listening to my parents when they were talking about me. I learned they planned to send me away at age ten. An age they deemed fitting for old enough. I shook my head as I remembered that conversation. For the past year I've been doing research, on what you may ask?

The mafia.

I heard two men talking about some Vongola family and decided to do research. Note that Google didn't really help well. Because, when I typed in Vongola I got clams out of that search. But, after doing some research in my local libraries basement levels. I found out it was a well known mafia family. Further research on that I became amazed, my thought to that was. If I join the mafia my parents won't have to send me away, to them I'll be considered a runaway.

They won't look for me I know they won't. They'll look for Rosa or any of my cousins but never me.

The Varia seemed like the most promising family to join, it was still part of Vongola. Varia was an assassination group. Getting rid of other families that might pose a threat or just certain people who've not paid a debt to them, ect.

From what I heard Varia is looking for new members, so now's the perfect time to try and get recruited.

So, here I am late at night in a dark alley way looking for some of the Varia members. Having snuck out of my house through my window. The alley was dimly lit as I slowly walked through the area.

The Varia has a symbol I saw when going to get groceries for mom. I brushed my hair behind my ear as I saw some of the members. I rose my eyebrows they don't look much?

Are they rookies?

The two men looked like twins, which in turn made me remember Rasiel and Belphegor. I shuddered at the thought but shook my head, at least I won't have to marry either of them I thought.

They walked out of a pub happily chatting with some girls. I gave the darkness behind them a questioning look, something moved.

Indeed something did move, there was at least five men slowly walking to the Varia men. I stood my ground to see if they'd notice.

They didn't.

Too engrossed in flirting with those women they didn't notice the men. Let alone the guns posed at the ready. I took a deep breath and released it before running forward grabbing a couple knives.

I jumped on a crate and jumped off it and chuckled two at two of the opposing men. They let out a scream before falling to the ground. The Varia boys and girl looked over as I landed behind them.

" It's just a girl, kill her then the Varia members!" their leader I was guessing shouted. I smirked at them and flung my last remaining knives at them. Before they could even raise their guns at them.

" Wh-What just happened?" one of the girls stuttered eyes wide. I turned back to them and smiled at the Varia members.

" Ya know if your two are in Varia you should pay attention to your surroundings more" I told them clasping my hands behind my back. The men looked shocked as they slowly nodded.

" Y-Yeah. Thanks'" one stuttered. I nodded.

" Well I gotta go, ciao" I smiled running off into the darkness. Hopefully that was enough to get in I thought.

**-Varia mansion, no one's pov-**

" VOOOIIIII, you let some little girl save you!" Squalo shouted in a rage. At the two lowest ranking Varia members. They huddled together scared of what the deadly shark would do.

" We didn't exactly let her save us. Some rivaling family was trying to kill us, and she stopped them" the youngest twin squeaked out. A vein popped on Squalo's head as he clenched his fists tight.

" You should've died then, worthless scum" he hissed lethally. Almost sounding like their hot-tempered boss.

" Well were recruiting aren't we. Recruit her she seems worthy" the older twin said.

" And deadly"

" Deadly just like the kid with the crown. She uses knives just like him" the oldest cried. Squalo stopped his muttering and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

A smirk soon crossed his face, interesting she fights in the same manner as that princely brat.

" Fine, what'd she look like?" he asked. The twins blinked in confusion.

" We don't know, sir. It was too dimly lit" the oldest squeaked. Another vein popped in Squalo's head.

" VOOOIIIIIII!" he shouted swinging his sword about. That magically appeared in his hand, the lower Varia members ran and feared for their lives.

**Eden's pov**

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen to see Rosa working on her school project. Mom was making lunch, while dad was reading the paper.

" You look like the living dead" Rosa commented. I shot her and glare and started for outside.

" Dear, where are the kitchen knives?" mom asked dad. He shrugged and said he didn't know, I snickered under my breath.

Once outside I ran to the park, my little sanctuary of peace. To get away from my unloving parents. I was standing on the swings and swinging back and forth when I yell scared the crap out of me from behind.

" VOOOOIIII, are you Eden Leon!"

I jumped off the swings and turned to face a man decked out in a black leather outfit. With extremely long hair silver hair.

" Depends whose asking" I said with a raised eyebrow. He growled under his breath and glared at me.

" I'm with the Varia, after hearing what you did. Boss wants me to bring ya to headquarters" he said. My eyes widened in shock, that was fast.

" Alright, I'll go" I said walking past him. Throwing the silver haired man off guard.

" That quick. Jeez don't you want to tell your parents where your going?" he asked walking up to me.

" Nope" I bluntly replied.

I made my choice long ago and nothing will change what I think.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully Squalo was in character and that it was a good chapter, so please review**


	4. Not Fair!

**Alex: Now readers our favorite prince comes back into the picture so as always enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: Not fair!**

**Eden's pov**

I fallowed the silver haired man named Squalo into the awaiting car. For the trip to the Varia mansion I just starred at the window. And watched my old life slip away, I even noticed a couple of my old classmates playing outside. I frowned and clenched my fists tight. They were imitating me playing with knives at lunch, my eyes narrowed as I glared at them.

As if my gaze alone could set them on fire.

" What's wrong with you?" Squalo asked me. I looked at him and shook my head and turned back to the window. Just you guys wait I thought I'll make something of my self.

After I just watched the scenery till we arrived at a huge mansion. Stepping out of the car I felt a hostile aura coming from the mansion and if you listened closely. You could hair well one yelling and two leave now or die. I just shrugged it off as the norm around here, fallowing Squalo inside.

I was amazed at how big it was inside, upon walking in I was greeted with a large foyer.

" Fallow me" Squalo ordered. I was pulled from my amazed trance and jogged up to catch up to him.

Now, was my time for questions.

" So, if I do join are there any other kids around my age who got recruited also?" I asked fiddling with a piece of my hair. A habit I picked up while in class.

" Only one, you and him are similar weapon wise" Squalo said eyes forward. So it's a boy, cool. Oh, yay he uses knives too, maybe we can practice together I thought. But, then again I like to practice on my own.

After walking up at least a couple stair cases and turned down many hallways we arrived at a huge set of doors. Squalo charged in with a glare to his voice.

" VOOOIIIII, I brought the gi…." he started but cut off. By a bottle of vodka hitting him square in the face. The force of the thrown bottle was so strong it knocked him to his feet. I blinked and starred a couple of times at Squalo before busting out laughing.

" Shut up, you brat" he hissed. I just laughed harder but gasped as I narrowly dodged a glass aimed at me.

" The hell!" I cried standing back up. I turned my head to where the bottle and glass came from and immediately felt uneasy. A man sat there in his desk with a glare to his face pointed at Squalo and I. He had black hair with the strangest colored eyes I've ever saw. They were a red orange color, in his eyes held anger.

" So this is the scum who took out those mafia men?" he questioned. Squalo walked over a little blood dripping down his face. He nodded but first yelled at his boss. Saying you damned boss and what not. I was too preoccupied with not dieing from his glare.

Eden you've faced worse I told myself.

" Trash, come here now" the raven haired man ordered. I nodded and walked forward all emotion gone from my face.

" Trash, name" he asked.

" Eden Leon, and yours?" I asked interested in his name. His glared hardened a bit, I gulped.

" Xanxus" he stated back. I nodded.

" So will this mean I get to call you boss?" I asked uncertain. He smirked and shook his head no, I frowned.

" What makes you think I want trash like you?" he asked leaning back in his chair. I clenched my fists tight, I will not go back to that life!

" Judging from the fact I killed five mafia men from an opposing family with a flick on one knife, I think I deserve to join. I also did research on a lot of the mafia families" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I could've sworn I saw a spark of interest flicker through his red eyes.

" How did you research about the mafia when normal people can hardly get that kind of classified information?" Squalo asked impressed. But to earn another bottle to the face.

" In the basement levels of my local library, saw the Varia's symbol when going to the store. And know some Varia members when their done with work go to this run down pub to pick up hookers" I started. " So, naturally that's how I found the members, and saw the mafia men" I exclaimed finishing in one breath.

Squalo had a look of shock on his face, while Xanxus well he looked the same.

" Fine, you're in stupid brat. Trash show her around" Xanxus ordered Squalo. Who in turn growled under his breath.

" Thanks' boss" I called ducking in front of Squalo. So he got hit instead with another glass.

" VOOOIIIII, you little brat!" he shouted at me. I just laughed as he began showing me around. After the little tour, he said I should meet the other members. I fallowed him into the living room.

" Alright listen up, we have a new member, so come and meet her!" Squalo shouted. A couple men walked over, one was kinda multi-colored and in a Mohawk.

" Ohhhhhh, aren't you the cutest thing, can I dress you up?" he asked squealing like a school girl. What that's a guy? Oh, he must be homosexual then. Wait!

Did he say he wanted to dress me up, oh hell no!

If anyone tries to dress me up in girly outfits, there's a hundred percent chance I will stab them.

" Maybe" I replied uncertain.

" That's Lussuria, then Levi, and Mammon" Squalo told me pointing out who was who. Levi was weird looking with the way his hair went, not to mention silent as a statue. Mammon shocked me cause he was a baby.

" Ahhh, let's go shopping later" Lussuria cried hugging me. I struggled from his grasp till he let go.

" No, no offense but I don't like girly clothes and I think it's a waste of money to buy stuff like that. If I'm gonna buy something it'll be something I can use" I told him playing with my hair. He frowned but thought it cute how I played with my hair.

" Interesting, I like this girl already" Mammon said. I couldn't really see his face but I did notice the frog that was on his head. I nodded to him who in turn nodded back.

" What's your name girl?" Mammon asked taking out a notebook. I rose my eyebrow at that but told him,

" Eden Leon" I told him with a smile. He nodded as he began writing it down, that's when I heard it.

" Ushishi"

It can't be.

I froze suddenly stiff as a board, making the other confused.

" Eden, sweetie what's wrong?" Lussuria asked. I didn't answer.

It couldn't be.

I slowly turned to where I heard the source of the laugh, my eyes widened in shock.

IT IS!

" YOU!" I cried in shock pointing at the blonde. There before me stood Belphegor, his hair was still the same. His bangs covering his eyes and he still wore that stupid tiara of his.

" Shishi, hello principessa" Bel smiled that creepy smile of his. I shook my head rapidly.

" I thought you died, why aren't you dead!" I shouted confused.

" VOOOIIIII, you know each other!" Squalo shouted confused. Earning a bunch of knives to come at him. Making him stick to the wall.

" Silence peasant, the prince is talking to his princess" Bel told him with a smile. Earning yells to come from him.

" To answer your question, I killed my family and everyone in the castle" he informed me. Ohhhhh, the reason they probably thought Bel was dead was cause they couldn't find him.

Well Auntie will be happy. That's when it clicked.

" I am still not marrying you!" I screamed. Earning confused looks from everyone.

" The prince always gets what he wants and he wants you, ushishi" he smiled walking forward. That was my cue to run away.

" No, stay away you fake prince. This isn't fair!" I cried running through the halls.

" Ahh, young love" I faintly heard Lussuria say.

" Were not in love!" I shouted back. I ran faster when I heard Bel getting closer. Remember when I said the universe hates me?

Well, it hates me tenfold now, thinking that I suddenly tripped because of the stupid red rug. Falling on my face I groaned in pain as I got up quickly and began running away again.

I repeat, **NOT FAIR!**

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully you guys liked it and no one was out of character so please review. As for ages Bel and Eden are both 9 years old.**


	5. Life so far

**Alex: I'm glad people love this story, also I have a question to the person who's username is Guest: how is Eden a little bit a Mary-Sue?**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter for Eden's suffering doesn't end and probably won't.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Life so far**

**Eden's pov**

It's been one month since I joined the Varia, and let me tell you it's been chaotic. After a while I figured out how everyone pretty much was. Squalo was a loud shark who wouldn't stop yelling. Levi was a kiss-up to boss, and didn't really have a mind of his own. Whatever boss didn't like he didn't like. I swear I think he stalks him. Anyway, Lussuria is the mama of the Varia quite literally he takes care of everyone, even me. Often times I get to help him in the kitchen which was fun, I wonder if that's what it feels like to have a mom?

Next we have Mammon who is a greedy money hoarder. He never buys anything just saves and demands money from others if ya want him to help you something. So far, I've been a victim at least one to him. Apparently his real name is Viper which gives me joy to call him by that. To him not so much.

Remember when I said I faced worse when I first met Xanxus?

Yeah, I lied he's the worst thing I've ever faced besides Bel and Rasiel. He has anger issues all the time and his greatest joy is chucking wine glass's and or bottles at Squalo. Which I enjoyed too cause it entertains me to see the shark get hit. The thing that happens that we all hate is when Xanxus goes on a rampage guns blazing.

When you see that now's the time to, RUN, RUN AWAY!

Last is Belphegor, cue shudder. He is the stalker wannabe prince who follows me relentlessly. So usually part of the day I'm running/hiding from him, he's vary adamant about making me his princess.

So far along I've been practicing my aim with my knives. I was getting better to say the least. Before when I killed those mafia men. I was a bit shaky when I tossed them but hey practice makes perfect.

I was in the training room where I was currently pulling knives from the manikin with targets on them. I've been trying to see if I flick my knives in a different way to hit my target in the kidney's or something. A sure kill possibly, but so far it hasn't been going good.

" Shishi, the princess uses knives like her prince" I heard bel say. I groaned and hung my head.

" Go away. And I'm not your princess" I hissed at him. As usual he didn't leave, he normally doesn't bother me when I train so why now?

Well he could've been watching me but still as long as he doesn't come near me I'm good.

" I don't want to go away, principessa" Bel smiled that creepy smile of his. I rolled my eyes and brushed my hair behind my ears. In the years since I've met Bel my hair is still short.

" Seems like your having trouble with your throwing" he said walking closer. I took a couple steps back.

" I'll show you how it's done, Shishi" he smiled taking out two knifes. He quickly through them as if floating they struck the sides of the manikin. I blinked a couple times.

" How'd you do that?" I asked as he retrieved is oddly shaped knives. He laughed his crazed laugh and leaned in close to me.

" Agree to become my princess and I will" he smirked. I glared at him as an idea struck me.

" I'll be your princess Bel. I have to admit I've always wanted to but didn't know how to admit my feelings for you." I smiled hugging him." your way better then Rasiel" I finished snuggling closer to him, mentally gagging in the process. He was taken my surprise at first but hugged me back just as tight.

" It's a secret, I tied wires to the ends of my knives to maintain balance" he told me making a couple of his knives lift into the air. I nodded and smirked as I pushed away from Bel.

" Thanks' so much for telling me. I take back what I said before no way in hell will I ever become your princess!" I shouted running out of the room. I heard Bel chase after me.

" For a prince your not very smart. And you're the so called genius of the Varia" I called back to him. Making sure not to trip on the carpet again like before.

" A miscalculation. The prince won't be fooled again!" he shouted to me. I rolled my eyes, sure he won't. But now that I know his secret maybe I should try using wires too, I mentally groaned. Why does us both using knives and no maybe wires make me feel like we've become closer or something?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if the chapter was short I just wanted to give ya a little look into Eden's month into the Varia. Next chapter I'll really get the story started and out of her childhood days.**


	6. Eden undercover

**Alex: I know it's been a while but I have been very busy with my Final Fantasy X story but here's the newest chapter to My Bloody prince, enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Eden undercover**

**Eden's pov**

It's been 9 years since I joined the Varia, and I want to say one thing:

I swear boss fricken owes me my mind screamed as I stared in horror at the full length mirror. I was wearing a skirt, a freaking skirt!

Why was I given this job? It seems so boring apart from my other assignments I usually get, I sighed as I reminisced at what happened a week ago.

**Flashback**

_Everyone sat around the dining room table as we prepared to discuss the latest mission. Apparently this mission will be even bigger then attacking Vongola HQ, what is was I didn't know. Xanxus was silent as everyone waited for him to speak._

_"Trash, you're going to Namimori, Japan" Xanxus bluntly said pointing at me. My eyes widened in shock at what he said. Why am I being sent there?_

_"May I ask why?' I asked leaning back in my chair. Boss's eyes narrowed at me, for some reason he never has liked it when I ask why I'm being sent somewhere. But, forgive me for being curious._

_"Because I said so" he snapped. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but nodded otherwise. No use pissing him off I really don't want to be shot at again like last week._

_"Fair enough" I muttered yawning. Xanxus explained a couple things I would do but the rest was confidential to the other members. This doesn't seem fair to me._

_"Ushishi, the prince is going to miss his princess" Bel laughed as he clung on to me. I groaned as I tried to push him, why does he alwasy try and cling to me. It's annoying and frankly creepy!_

_"Bel for the last time I'm not your princess!" I shouted. He just laughed."Mama Bel's trying to rape me again!" I screamed calling for Lussuria. All I got from him was. "Ah, young love"_

_My eyes twitched in annoyance, I so can't wait to get away from this fake prince my mind screamed._

**Flashback end**

Short and straight forward meeting but they usually never are. So, it was miracle that it was. Well I guess being in Japan won't be so bad. At least I get a break from the Varia mostly Bel but it was a break. Hehehe on the brightside Mammon has to pay for the apartment I'm renting and the school uniform. Which will probably come and bite me in the ass in the near future but oh well.

I groaned as I messed with the little bow tie that was around my shirt. If Lussuria could see me now he'd be ecstatic. Since I'd be staying here for some time, I'd need to blend in. So off to school I would go to Namimori middle school. So a uniform was required.

The outfit consisted of: a light grey above the knees skirt, a long sleeve white dress shirt, with a black vest over it, and a red bowtie around the shirt. In the years that past my hair has only grown down to my shoulders.

I leaned closer into the mirror, eh what the heck I thought grabbing a pair of scissors. Cutting my hair to the length it used to be when I was little I set off to school.

A fresh start I thought happily, but still morbid as ever. OK, first things first when I get into my classroom look for the candidate to be the next Vongola boss.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Checking to make sure I had a set of knives one me I headed past the school gates. Heading straight to the office I got my class schedule and went to classroom 2B. That would be my homeroom. My thoughts wandered to when I used to be in school, it seemed so long ago.

Will these students here call me a freak as well?

I shook my head of those thoughts and knocked on the classroom door. Hearing the teacher say we'd have a new student and to be nice I entered. I could hear students whispering about me as I stood in front of the class.

"My names Eden Leon please take care of me" I smiled bowing. A couple guys got hearts in their eyes while everyone else smiled at me.

"Miss. Leon you will be sitting next to Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mr. Sawada please stand" the teacher announced. A spiky haired brunette quickly stood up but tripped and fell face first, head slamming into his desk.

Laughs echoed throughout the whole room. This was him, the so called next boss to the Vongola family?

He doesn't look much, but I gotta admit he is a cutie. He stood back up his face flushing crimson as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna" one student snickered. I frowned; they shouldn't laugh at him I thought. I walked over to him and smiled extending my hand.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you" I smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too Eden-Chan, call me Tsuna" he stuttered a bit. His face further turning red, I smiled and nodded.

"Oi, women leave Juudiame alone" a voice called out. I looked to the side and saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes glaring at me. Ah, I recognize him, smokin' bomb Hayato. I've heard of him a few times when doing research on other mafia families. I was mainly doing the research due to boredom, that and because my Devil May Cry games have seemed to mysteriously disappear. I swear of Squalo broke them that shark boy will be a beautifully decorated cactus when I'm through with him. I'll even add a flower at the top.

"I'm just saying hi, no need to go on the offense old man" I said taking my seat. He didn't like that.

"I'm not old!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that" I retorted grabbing my notebook and pencil. A boy in the back laughed.

"Haha, calm down Gokudera. She's just teasing" the boy laughed. He had black hair and hazel colored eyes. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi pleased to meet you" smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Likewise" I said.

"Shut it you baseball freak!" Gokudera hissed. I just smirked as I began writing notes down, this should be fun I thought. Maybe even more fun than messing with the Varia.

**Reborn's pov**

I watched as the new girl Eden began writing notes. I frowned lightly this doesn't look good; there's something off about her. I thought tipping my fedora down to cover my eyes.

I'll have to keep an eye on her.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review. I wonder how Bel would take to Eden calling Tsuna cute?**


End file.
